When There's a Hello, There will be a Goodbye
by sinbi
Summary: Minho menolong Taemin yang hilang ingatan lalu mereka menjalankan cinta terlarang. Namun ingatan Taemin kembali dan ia harus kembali menemui keluarganya. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan ketika keduanya bertemu 8 tahun kemudian? (Minho,Taemin SHINee) review plis ㅠㅠ
1. Part 1 - Meet U

Halo... maaf ya ff yang sebelumnya gak dilanjutin lagi *deep bow*  
Sekarang beneran gak ada waktu buat lanjutin ff yang panjang gitu hehhe,  
Makanya sekarang sy mau buat short fanfic yang mudah2an bisa diupdate tiap hari hehe.  
Doakan saja supaya ff ini selesai ^^  
Minta reviewnya ya^^

[SFF] When There's a Hello, There will be a Goodbye

PART 1

Cast :

- Lee Taemin

- Choi Minho

Jangan pernah berharap apa yang kau inginkan akan tercapai dalam waktu yang singkat. Dan jangan pula kau berharap bahwa apa yang kau impikan selama ini akan terjadi suatu saat nanti. Mungkin kau juga berharap bahwa kelak kau tidak akan menangis karena mereka meninggalkanmu..., karna hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

_**When there's a hello, there will be a goodbye...**_

Aku berjalan menelusuri taman kota yang berseberangan dengan daerah tempat ku terbangun. Tidak ada kesenangan yang kutemui. Aku bingung. Lelah. Aku pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pijakan demi pijakan kulalui hingga tubuhku sempoyongan kemudian terjatuh.

Segalanya gelap. Tubuhku lemah tak berdaya hingga aku merasakan seseorang memelukku. Membawaku menjauh dari keramaian manusia-manusia yang sibuk menatapku dengan heran. Lelaki itu berbisik,

"Hey bro, are you okay?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang berat. Aku tidak dapat membalasnya dan segalanya mulai gelap.

Aku terbangun dengan menatap dinding kamar yang putih bersih. Aku tak tahu berada dimana, tapi satu hal yang aku tahu.., aku menyukai tempat ini. Hangat dan membuatku tidak ingin beranjak bangun, hingga seseorang masuk dari balik pintu dan tersenyum kaku padaku.

"Hei kau sudah bangun?"

Aku masih tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap kosong kepada lelaki yang ia ingat tadi menyelamatkanku di taman.

"Aku tidak tahu rumahmu dimana. Kartu pelajarmu rusak Lee Tae-ssi," tambahnya padaku sambil menunjukkan kartu pelajar milikku yang ia temukan.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanyaku sambil kembali menatap pada dinding kamar.

"Apa kau kira aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit? Aku tidak punya uang yang lebih. Nenekku sedang pergi dan memberiku uang jajan terbatas. Jadi... silahkan kau bangun dan pulang ke rumahmu,"

"Apa kau tahu rumahku dimana?" aku kembali bertanya dan memberikan tatapan kosong padanya.

Ia menghela nafas.

Namun aku tetap menatapnya..

"Apa kau temanku?" tanyaku lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Namaku... Lee Tae..?" Mungkin itu pertanyaan terakhir yang aku berikan padanya hingga ia menarikku berdiri dan membawaku ke tempat lain yang membuatku tidak nyaman.

Kantor polisi...

Mereka menulisnya dengan huruf yang amat besar di depan kantor mereka. Dan aku baru tahu kalau kini aku berada di Busan.

"Aku sudah memberikan kartu pelajarmu yang hancur itu kepada mereka. Kurasa kau berasal dari Seoul dan aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa berada disini. Aku tidak bisa menemukan apapun disana. Hanya namamu saja yang terlihat. Jadi.. apa kau ingat sesuatu?" ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Jadi... apakah kau bisa mengisi perutku... sesuatu...?"

Ia menghela nafas lagi.

"Ada toko kue di ujung jalan sana yang kurasa dapat mengenyangkan perutmu sejenak," Ia berjalan meninggalkanku dibelakangnya.

"Eh..maaf..., "

"Apa?" ia berbalik dengan postur tingginya.

"Maaf jika aku menyebalkan. Tapi apa aku bisa memegang tanganmu? Aku sungguh benar-benar tidak tahu tempat ini," pintaku perlahan.

"Huf. Baiklah" Ia menarikku kemudian berjalan dengan cepat.

"Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

"Lebih baik kau ingat siapa dirimu daripada bertanya namaku. Kau berjalan seperti orang gila dengan jas milik ayahmu. Kau beruntung aku menemukanmu." Jawabnya cuek dan tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

"Lalu... kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Kau ingin aku mengembalikanmu ke tempat tadi kau terjatuh?" tanyanya kesal padaku. Aku kembali menatap kosong padanya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak akan bertanya apapun lagi."

Aku menunduk dan membiarkannya membawaku ke toko kue yang ia maksud tadi.

Aku tidak tahu diriku siapa, tapi aku percaya padanya. Percaya pada seorang teman yang tengah menggandeng tanganku ini. Kuharap ia tidak akan meninggalkanku dan membiarkan aku membalas gandengan tangannya nanti.


	2. Part 2 - Don't leave me

[SFF] When There's a Hello, There will be a Goodbye

PART 2

Cast :

- Lee Taemin

- Choi Minho

Aku sibuk melahap eskrim rasa vanilla usai kami menghabiskan cake tiramisu yang ia belikan untukku tadi sore. Kami masih terdiam sambil menatap keluar jendela. Hujan yang teramat deras di musim yang katanya panas ini, seakan-akan memberikan nada tersendiri pada kesunyian yang kami buat.

Mata lelaki yang menyelamatkanku itu bulat dan bola matanya hitam pekat. Persis seperti pencitraan dongeng-dongeng yang orang tua kalian ceritakan saat kecil dulu. Aku masih tidak tahu siapa namanya. Rasa ingin tahuku padanya lebih besar dibanding rasa ingin tahu pada diriku sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa aku bisa mempercayai seseorang yang bahkan aku tidak mengenalinya sekalipun.

"Setidaknya kau harus mengingat usiamu. Kurasa umurmu 17 tahun kan?" tanyanya memecah keheningan sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Mungkin..."ucapku singkat.

"Minho..."

"Hmm?" gumamku sambil menoleh padanya.

"Namaku Minho. Kau bisa memanggilku Minho Hyung. Kurasa kau lebih muda dariku" tambahnya sembari menoleh padaku.

Kami saling bertatapan.

"Malam ini kau boleh menginap disini Lee Tae-ssi. Setidaknya aku tidak harus sendirian ketika liburan musim panas"

Aku mengangguk mantap dan kembali menatap keluar. Berharap hujan tidak berhenti dan tidak membuatku canggung harus berbicara apa padanya.

Rasanya...aku seperti menjadi seorang wanita...

Lalu aku ini siapa...?

Aku membuka mataku untuk kedua kalinya di dalam kamar ini. Kamar yang begitu rapi bagi seorang laki-laki, kurasa aku sendiri tidak seperti ini. Aku melihat Minho tengah menggunakan kemeja seragamnya sambil menatap cermin. Ia terlihat tampan. Dan mengagumkan.

"Bukankah katamu ini sedang liburan musim panas?" tanyaku mengagetkannya.

"Ah.., aku harus mengikuti kelas tambahan karena nilai matematikaku turun. Bisa saja keinginanku masuk ke Universitas Seoul gagal," ucapnya santai dan keluar dari kamar.

"Hei..." teriakku hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bolehkah aku ikut?"

"Itu bagus. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu khawatir jika ada barang-barangku yang hilang disini"

Aku mendengus kesal namun segera bangun dan berlari mengikutinya keluar.

"Setidaknya cuci mukamu dulu lalu ikut denganku,"

Aku tersenyum dan mengikut permintaannya.

Tak lama waktu yang dihabiskan menuju sekolah tempat dimana Minho menimba ilmu. Kami berjalan kaki sekitar 10 menit dan pemandangan yang ada sungguh indah. Membuatku tidak akan pernah menyesal melupakan diriku sendiri untuk berada di kota Busan.

"Kau sungguh tidak ingat dirimu siapa?" tanya Minho padaku begitu kami sampai di lapangan basket.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Usai kelasku berakhir, aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke kantor polisi. Begitu nenekku pulang, aku akan memuat fotomu di surat kabar. Aku yakin orang tuamu pasti khawatir," ucapnya panjang lebar.

Aku kembali mengangguk dan ia membalasnya dengan mengelus kepalaku.

Hangat.

Apakah aku memang seperti ini...?

"Kami sudah menyebarkannya di kantor polisi daerah lain. Tapi masih belum ada kabar,"

Minho menunduk pelan kemudian kami berdua keluar dari kantor polisi. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berani berbicara hingga kami bersama-sama duduk di dalam bus menuju ke rumahnya.

"Kau ingin makan malam apa?" tanyanya tanpa melihatku dan sibuk menatap sekeliling jalan.

"Apapun...,"

"Kau suka ramyun?"

"Siapa di dunia ini yang tidak menyukainya..," jawabku pelan sambil memainkan jari-jariku.

Ini sudah hari kedua sejak aku bersamanya. Aku masih tidak ingat diriku siapa dan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Entahlah. Aku merasa hangat bersamanya. Kalimat demi kalimat yang ia ucapkan serasa membuatku dilindungi. Sungguh aku seperti seorang wanita muda jadinya...

Minho berdiri dan menekan bel kemudian ia menarik tanganku untuk segera turun dari bus. Kami berdua berjalan perlahan dan Ia tetap menggenggam tanganku.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Hm?" balasku singkat.

"Saat pertama aku menemukanmu, kukira kau adalah seorang wanita.. kukira Tuhan mengirimkan seseorang untuk menemani kesendirianku ini hehehe...," kikihnya sungkat. Ini adalah tawa pertama yang ia tunjukkan padaku.

"Aku bukan wanita Tuan Minho...," balasku meledek.

"Ya karena itulah. Aku kecewa begitu mengetahui bahwa kau adalah seorang laki-laki..,"

"Huh.., nenekmu kapan pulang?" tanyaku sebal.

"Memang kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Aku ingin melaporkan pada nenek dan orangtuamu bahwa mereka punya bocah laki-laki yang menyebalkan..,"

"Mereka tidak akan kembali," Minho menghentikan langkahnya.

Aku pun ikut terhenti dan secara perlahan membalas ucapannya, "Kenapa?"

"Nenekku tengah sibuk mengurus perceraian kedua orangtuaku,"

"Eh? Maaf..., aku tid..."

"Mereka sibuk memperebutkan harta dan hak asuh anak. Aku berharap kau tidak akan bertanya hal ini kedepannya..," tambahnya dan kembali berjalan dan tak melepas pegangan tangannya padaku.

"Minho-ssi...," paparku

"Hmm?"

"Bisa kau lepaskan sebentar tanganku? Tanganku berkeringat. Ini sungguh tidak nyaman."

"Kalau kau berani melepasnya, itu artinya kau akan meninggalkanku selamanya. Apa kau bisa?" tanyanya dengan tatapan serius kepadaku.

Apa maksud dari pertanyaannya ini?

Itu... sedikit menakutkan...


	3. Part 3 - Friendship

[SFF] When There's a Hello, There will be a Goodbye

PART 3

Cast :

- Lee Taemin

- Choi Minho

Mata kami masih saling bertatapan. Tidak akan pernah kau menemui keheningan seperti ini ketika kau bersama dengan orang yang kau kenal. Langkah kami berhenti di tengah malam seperti ini, mata kami menyatu dan seakan saling berbicara satu sama lain.

"Minho-ssi...," paparku

"Hmm?"

"Bisa kau lepaskan sebentar tanganku? Tanganku berkeringat. Ini sungguh tidak nyaman."

"Kalau kau berani melepasnya, itu artinya kau akan meninggalkanku selamanya. Apa kau bisa?" tanyanya dengan tatapan serius kepadaku.

Apa maksud dari pertanyaannya ini?

"Hahahahaha, sungguh serela humormu rendah. Aku hanya bercanda..," ungkapnya kemudian melepas tanganku.

"Kau membuatku kaget,"

"Akan lebih baik jika aku melepaskan tanganmu lebih cepat. Bisa saja kuman-kuman dari keringat di tanganmu itu akan menempel pada tanganku. Hahaha..," ledeknya.

"Dasar kau menyebalkan..,"

"Gaya marahmu sungguh seperti seorang wanita hahaha" tambahnya lagi meledekku. Aku pun berjalan cepat meninggalkannya.

"Hei nona. Apa kau tahu jalan pulang ke rumahku hmm?" tanyanya sambil mengikutiku di belakang.

Aku tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap berjalan lurus. Sampai sayup-sayup aku terdengar suara seorang wanita tengah mengomel padaku dengan nada yang sangat indah,

"_Kau seperti seorang wanita saja hahahaha. Kurasa kali ini kaulah yang harus memasak dan menyajikan makanan yang enak untukku"_

Aku terdiam dan membuat badan Minho menubruk punggungku. Aku hampir terjatuh, namun tangan kanan Minho menahan perutku.

Aku diam.

Siapa suara wanita itu?

Apakah ia orang dari masa laluku?

"Makanlah yang banyak. Aku memasak dua telur untukmu. Demi Tuhan badanmu kurus sekali Tae. Perutmu seperti tulang belulang," tawarnya padaku kemudian melahap ramyun yang ia buat untuk kami berdua di dalam panci.

"Minho-ssi..., apakah kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku sebelumnya?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Kau tahu sendiri. Aku hanya menemukan kartu pelajarmu yang sudah rusak. Disitu hanya terbaca bahwa namamu Lee Tae. Foto, nama sekolah serta jenis kelaminmu pun tidak tercantum," balasnya panjang lebar kemudian melahap ramyunnya kembali.

"Oke...hm... baiklah..., besok bisakah kau mengantarku lagi ke kantor polisi?"

"Tenang saja. Kalau mereka sudah ada kabar, mereka pasti akan memberitahu kita lewat telepon,"

"Bagaimana kalau mereka menghubungi ketika kita sedang berada diluar? Ini 2004 Minho, dan kau tidak memiliki ponsel -_- "

"Perkembangan bagus. Setidaknya kau memiliki semangat untuk mengetahui jati dirimu dan kau bahkan sudah ingat sekarang tahun berapa," paparnya dan mengambil telur terakhir yang ada di dalam panci.

"Hei. Itu telur milikku!" ucapku protes.

"Kau terlalu banyak berbicara Lee Tae. Kesempatanmu habis. Oh iya. Dan jangan lupa memanggilku Hyung!"

"Sssh..., terserah kau Minho... Hyung..."

Minho tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Rasa penasaranku semakin tinggi. Setidaknya..., aku ingin secara perlahan mengingat diriku ini siapa

Pagi ini seperti biasa aku berada di kantin sekolah Minho menunggunya menyelesaikan kelas tambahannya. Aku terdiam. Sibuk mengamati pemandangan sekelilingku. Aku ini kelas berapa? Apakah aku juga sering berada di tempat seperti ini? Bagaimana aku melewati masa-masa sekolah bersama teman-temanku. Apa mereka tidak menyadari bahwa aku hilang? Mengapa tidak ada seorangpun yang mencariku? Kenapa aku bisa ada di Busan?

Aku kaget saat pipiku terasa dingin karena Minho yang menempelkan es kotaknya pada pipiku.

"Apa ingatanmu sudah kembali?" tanyanya kemudian melap cairan dari es tersebut yang menempel pada pipiku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Makanlah ini dulu..., dan ini...," ia memberiku sepotong es kotak dan sebuah kantung plastik hitam yang terlihat terisi sesuatu.

"Bukalah...," tambahnya.

"Seragammu?" tanyaku begitu membuka isi kantung tersebut.

"Pakailah. Lalu kita berjalan-jalan di dalam sekolah ini. Siapa tahu ingatanmu akan cepat pulih,"

Aku tersenyum dan segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

Hingga kami berdua berjalan bersama di dalam sekolah. Kita berdua bermain bola dan basket. Segalanya terasa indah. Aku merasakan bahagia lagi.

Lagi?

Entahlah.

Aku merasa hidupku sebelumnya buruk.

Apakah karena aku lupa dengan ingatanku?

Minho juga terlihat bahagia. Ia tersenyum layaknya matahari musim panas yang memancarkan sinar yang amat cerah. Ia membuang bola basketnya ke arah samping lalu mendekatiku.

Ia memelukku dan berkata.

"Hei Lee Tae..., maukah kau bersahabat denganku?"


End file.
